Alice
by kittypet14
Summary: Alice is an aspiring mangaka, and her best friend Vivaldi loves anime and manga. Together, they run away, hoping Blood, Vivaldi's brother, will let them stay at his boardinghouse. Little do they know, all the boarders are MEN. Did I mention Alice wants to be a YAOI mangaka? No? Well, this should be interesting... T for some references. Alice X ? Mild yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Running Away

Okay, this plot bunny came to me at some ungodly hour last night, more specifically, early early morning. Anyway, I just thought that I'd go ahead and type it up, just to see where it goes.

I Do Not Own Heart no Kuni no Alice. -T because I'm paranoid-

**NOTES:  
*Yaoi- Boy's Love**  
***Mangaka- A person who draws manga  
*Uke- Boy on the bottom when doing 'activities in the bedroom. **

* * *

"Vivaldi~! Can we _please_ stop and get something to eat? I'm **super** hungry!" Alice groaned, as she clung to Vivaldi, her head hanging low. Her friend, Vivaldi, just rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of will power. "Can't you wait until we get to Blood's house? When we get there, I'll make him get us something to eat." Vivaldi sighed as she scanned her surroundings, trying to remember if her brother's house was located before or after the Playschool.

"But Vivaldi~, my stomach freakin' _hungers_! Do you hear that rumbling noise? That's my stomach talking, and I'm pretty sure it's saying 'Feed me now, or I'll eat all your insides!" Alice whined, clutching her stomach.

"Well, you're just gonna have to suck it up until we get to his house, we're down to our last two dollars, and we're downtown. I don't think they sell cheap food here." Vivaldi dismissed Alice's pleads for food, and focused on her map, which she had marked the location of her brother's house on. "So, if we turn left here, then we need to take a right there . . . ." Vivaldi mumbled, not noticing that Alice had suddenly gone unusually quiet. Vivaldi started thinking, _'If Blood really does end up sending us back to our hometown, where does that leave us? Mother and Father probably wouldn't allow Alice and I to see each other again, and that would mean that Alice would be left all alone with her family... No! That can't happen, not after what they've done to her... I'll just to explain to him in private of our circumstances. Yes, that will work._

After a few minutes of a silence that Vivaldi thought was comfortable, Alice spoke. "Hey, Viv? W-when we get to your brother's house, d-do you think when he finds out we ran away, do you think he'll send us back? I-I don't wanna go back, not to those people. And what a-about my manga?! They'll never let me work on it, they'll throw all my drawing tools away, and if I try to resist them again, the-they'll do _that_ again. I-"

Before Alice could continue, Vivaldi silenced her words with a hug, Vivaldi spoke softly, "Don't worry, if he even tries to send us back, I'll blackmail him. -Insert evil grin here- Remember that one time at the Amusement Park? Yes, yes, I have copies of the photos, so we'll be fine, okay? I did promise to fully support you and your dream, so trust me, okay?" Alice nodded, showing a tiny smile, wiping the tears that had suddenly gathered at the corners of her eyes. "Anyway, we're almost to his house now, so let's hurry, I think it might rain soon."

Vivaldi and Alice soon rushed in the direction of Blood's house, sometimes stopping to admire the windows of the boutiques that lined the streets. Thunder rumbled loudly from the sky as they reached Blood's house. "Wow, I thought his house would be smaller..." Vivaldi commented, staring at the humongous house in front of them. The house was huge, it was surrounded by trees, which were surrounded by one, huge fence. "Uh, let's go knock and make sure we've got the right house." Vivaldi strode forward, Alice walked slowly behind her, very nervous. Would Blood really not kick them out?

"Well, here goes nothing."

_Knock Knock.  
_

**BLOOD'S P.O.V.~  
**  
"Is everybody here? Yeah? Okay, good. Now, -Ahem- I've gathered you all down here to remind you that my sister is coming for a visit. Now, most of you didn't know I even had a sister, but I do. I expect every single one of you to be one your best behavior while she's here. Reasons being, that one, she was probably sent here by my mother and father, to spy on my private life. If she's sees any of you acting like a bunch of douche bags, she'll tell my mother, then my mother will call me back to that hell-hole she calls a home, leaving all of you to live on the streets. So you better behave, or it's the streets for you! Most of you, excluding Julius, Gray and Gowland, of course,"

Blood sends a slight nod to said people, "Act like a bunch idiots all the time. I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd actually act sensible for once. To make sure you guys are absolutely trying your best to behave, I'll be willing to give an incentive to those who behave. I have decided that since you idiots have enough of a difficult time remembering even the most basic of manners, the incentive will be a big one."

Blood straightens up, eyes looking down at the floor, his stature deflating with a long sigh. "Rent will be taken care of for two whole months for those who behave." Grins and smiles attached themselves to everyone's face, excluding Blood's. A young, purple haired boy raised his hand, smirking as he said, "Uh, Blood? Yeah, I have a question." Blood looked dryly back at him, "Yes Boris?" he nodded his head slightly, signaling Boris to go on. "Okay, so, yeah, I have two questions, actually."

He held up one finger, "One, how old is your sister?" Blood's eyes furrowed in, "Uh, 16 or 17. something like that." Boris' grin grew wider. "Question two, is she hot?" Before Blood could react, Boris had already fallen to the ground, having been hit by his stepfather, Gowland.

"Boris! How could you say something like that? Have you no manners? Did li'l ole' me teach you to act this way? You are going to apologize young man! How uncouth of you to ask that! Apologize now, or you can't have your own apartment, nope! You'll move right back in with me!" Before Gowland could scold Boris anymore, Boris stood up, holding up a hand to Gowland's face.

"Yeah yeah. I'll be real apologetic this time, I'll even use some of the vocabulary you taught me." He turned to face Blood, a scowl clear on his face.

"Oh, Blood, can thoust ever forgive thee for the inexcusable questions I had brought forth unto thee? Can thoust forgive thee for asking such redundant questions? Of course thoust sister is beautiful, and as a gentleman, I can, without a doubt, assure you that I do not jest when I say that I will not partake in the act of flirting with your sister. My word isn't for naught, I trust you completely to place your honorable faith in me. After all, you, my dear sir, are such a man with extravagant tastes, so without further ado, I sincerely apologize for being such an utterly, perfect, fool." Boris smiled, enunciating the last three words. With that said, Boris bowed deeply, his purple hair covering his right eye as he smiled sweetly up at Blood. Blood sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just, just, all of you be on your best behavior!" Blood was about to exit the room, when all of them heard a rather loud knock at the door. _Knock, Knock.  
_  
Blood gulped, turning his head towards the doorway. He glared at all his boarders as he walked by them. He stopped before the door, taking in a deep breath. "You all better behave yourselves..." He muttered, before opening the door.

Blood grinned widely, his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the outdoors. "Why, hello Vivaldi! It's so nice to finally see you after all these months!" He smiled, welcoming his little sister into his arms. Vivaldi scowled, walking inside, revealing another person behind her.

_'She didn't say she was bringing a guest...' _Blood smiled politely to the young lady before moving onto his sister. "Cut the crap Blood, I'm not here to spy on you, so stop acting like you have manners." Blood glared at her. "What act? I'm a perfect gentleman, I do too have manners! I just wouldn't normally show them to someone like _you_." Vivaldi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, 'kay, sure. Anyway, since you're pro'lly wondering why I brought another person on this visit, I can explain, but not here in front of your boarders." Vivaldi turned to meet them.

"Hi. My name is Vivaldi, and we'll be seeing each other around. That's it. I don't need to know your names, I don't plan to get close with any of you." She turned back to Blood, "So, shall we go into your study place? It's kind of a long story." Blood sighed in defeat, already walking to the study, Vivaldi followed, leaving Alice standing in the entrance way.

* * *

Alice gulped, all these people were staring at her now! "U-um, h-hello! My name is Alice Liddel, I hope we can all be great friends in the future!" She bowed, a blush covering her face. She straightened back up, pulling at the bottom of her gray hoodie, biting her lip. She chanced a glance at the crowd of people in front of her.

A small, mousy looking boy came up to her first. "Hi there! My name is Pierce, no need to get all shy, you're such a cute little thing! I'll be your friend!" Alice smiled slightly, still blushing._ 'Cute little thing?'_ She was slightly startled by a purple haired boy dressed in punk like clothes, "Hey! Pierce, no fair! You can't do that! You just can't call dibs on the cute one!"

Pierce cowered behind Alice as Boris drew closer and closer. "Anyway, Alice, was it? Hello, my name is Boris! Pleased ta meetcha'!" Peirce hugged Alice from behind, squeaking "Go away, you stupid cat! Alice is _my_ friend!" Boris grimaced menacingly, glaring at Pierce, "Shut up, all you do is annoy me! Shall we have to play the _punishment _game again?" Alice froze. Her heart beat quickened, her eyes flashed to Boris'.

Boris blushed slightly at the intensity of her stare. Alice's inner writer began to scribble down ideas for story plots in her head. '_Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi! Frickin' Yaoi!' _Her inner voice screamed. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room, instantly noticing that it was full of boys. BOYS! Had her dream really come true? Was this boarding house really a boarding house for all men? Who knew what they did here, all alone? Did they all take baths together in an onsen? Had her and Vivaldi's arrival interrupted all their romance? More importantly, would she be able to witness it?

After all, she was a yaoi *mangaka, and this time she really hit the jackpot! A whole boarding house, filled to the brim with yaoi deliciousness! The next words out of her mouth were, "So, is Pierce the *uke?" After that, her head was filled to the brim with ideas, and some very graphic images of their 'love life'. Her whole face instantly turned red, and, of course, she passed out, blood started to drip from her nose as she fell backwards, knocking Pierce back.

Boris smirked. "Am I awesome or what? She totally just fainted from having such a hot guy like me talk to her!"

"Look, Blood, I really need your cooperation on this, okay?" Vivaldi sat in one of the many leather chairs in his study. "Blood sighed irritably, "You haven't even told me for what yet. How can you expect me to agree if I don't even know what I'm agreeing to?"

Vivaldi sighed, she'd just have to come out with it straight off the bat. "Look, I'll give it to you straight, that girl in there is my best friend, yes, I am capable of having at least one best friend. Anyway, we ran away from home and we came here hoping you would take us in." Blood's eyes widened. "You what?! You ran away from home!? Why the hell would you do something as idiotic as that?! Wha-what the..?! ARRGH! You do realize that mom's gonna be coming after you, right?! Why'd you drag me into this? I'm gonna be the first person she'll be calling! What even makes you think that I would do that? If I lie to her, my whole plan for my life will be at stake! Why the he-"

Vivaldi held her hands up, attempting to calm Blood down. "Whoa, calm down. Look, I really, truly need your help on this. I'm not doing this for some stupid, idiotic reason, okay? I'm doing it to help my friend. She's my only friend, and we wouldn't have run away if things hadn't gotten to the point they did. Look, I just want you to hear me out. Alice didn't know what to do, and running away was my idea. I'll take full responsibility if we get caught. I just need you to keep us here for awhile."

Blood glared at his sister hard. "And just how long is awhile, Vivaldi? For whatever stupid reason you ran away-" "It's not a stupid reason! It's really important!" Blood shook his head.

"No. I am not going to lie for you and your friend. You probably ran away just because mother and father wouldn't let you date some guy, and then you probably dragged that poor girl out there into it." Vivaldi turned red, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes.

"N-no, that's not it! Alice r-really needs your help! I know you haven't met her, but she saved me, a-and I was just trying to be a good friend, sh-she really needs our help!" Blood frowned, sighing. "Then, tell me, Vivaldi, why does this Alice need our help?"

Vivaldi wiped at her eyes, sniffing. "Okay, I'll s-shorten the story. So, basically, Alice wants to be a yaoi mangaka. Obviously, because we go to a prestigious all girls school, no one really like that stuff. So, she's not very popular at school, and neither am I. I wasn't popular because I totes LOVE anime and manga, so, yeah. I was getting bullied, you know, name calling and the such. At first, I didn't care, they all just spouted 'Get the hell out of here, you're fuckin' disgusting!', 'Loser!' and 'Ugly freak!' all the time."

Vivaldi sighed, then continued.

"When I started to talk back, that's when all the physical bullying started. They shoved me in the halls, and after school, they stayed behind to try to hurt me. Of course I was scared, I became timid, shy, introverted, all that crap. One day though, Alice transferred to our school, and guess what? She actually tried to stop them! She chatted with me at lunch, and waved away all the glares she got for actually wanting to socialize with me. She saved me." Vivaldi smiled slightly.

"I felt unwanted and really insecure, mother and father didn't help at all, they were ashamed, to have one of their children be made fun of at school, they started to be excluded from the social circle. They began to take out all their frustration out on me, yelling at me after school, asking why they couldn't have a normal girl, calling me useless. Yeah, I know, sad." Vivaldi wipes away at her red eyes.

"But Alice knew what that was like, her parents were the same. So we helped each other, defending each other, encouraging each other, listening to each other rant, crying because we actually believed that we were the losers, watching anime together, reading and recommending manga. It was great, to have a friend like that. Then, one day, she made me promise to not tell anyone, or show anyone what she was about to show me. She took out a sketchbook." Vivaldi looked up at Blood.

"Blood, you should really see what she can do, she's really talented at drawing, but... -Sigh- You know how her parents are like ours? Well, that could be an understatement. They're super rich, they're elites, that means they cannot, no matter what, be excluded from the social circle. But guess what? They were, because Alice was being excluded at school. The people who bullied us told their parents that we were losers, and their parents naturally started to avoid Alice's parents. They got mad, really really mad at Alice. You have to understand, you see, Alice has a perfect older sister, Lorina, and they expected her to be perfect too. Only, Lorina's not perfect, she's really mean and nasty to Alice, acting as if Alice wasn't even related to her. Alice put up a brave front though, I never knew anything about how her parents were, until _that_ started happening." Vivaldi's eyes filled with tears, she started sobbing.

"A-at first, they were small, insignificant cuts and bruises that Alice claims she got from falling and bumping into things. At f-first, I-I d-didn't n-notice anything d-different, b-but then, the bruises m-moved from her arms an-and legs to h-her face a-and neck, s-she told me s-she was rea-really clumsy. -Gasp- I-I t-told her t-to t-tell -gasp- me wh-what was happening. S-she tried to smile, b-but then sh-she broke down a-and told me wh-what was happening... I-I c-couldn't -Sob- l-let them do th-that to her! I-I just d-didn't know wh-what else to do!"

Blood's eyes widened... Vivaldi was bullied, Alice was bullied, and beaten because she was just different. "Vi-Vivaldi..." He stuttered, how was he supposed to go about this? Vivaldi attempted to make her tears stop, but failed miserably. Blood clenched his hands, walking cautiously up to his sister.

"Look, I had no idea the situation was that bad, I just, I thought... I'm sorry. I'll help. I have a few questions though. I-If Alice's parents did that to her, why didn't you tell the police?" Vivaldi sniffed, "You don't get it, Alice's parents, they... they have a ton of power over the whole town, like I said, they're really rich. If we told the cops, no one would believe us, the cops wouldn't do anything, Alice's parents actually own almost every building in the town,including the police station. This situation really sucks..." Vivaldi sniffed again.

Blood sighed, wrapping his arms around Vivaldi. "Well, I guess you and Alice can stay." Blood smiled, offering Vivaldi a tissue from the box of tissue on the table next to them. She accepted it, wiping at her eyes as they walked out of the study, hearing the conversation the boarders were having.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with the bitch? She just fucking passed out."

"Black, it's not very nice to cuss." "Shut the fuck up White. Fucking bastard."

"My friend! Alice, wake up!" "Shut up Pierce, she's just in shock of how fuckin' hot I am!"

"I'm going back to work, Ace, stop poking the poor girl." "But Julius! She's so interesting!"

"Hey, Gowland, maybe if you play your fiddle, she'll wake up and be amazed by your 'skills' -Snicker-."

"Hey, that's a great idea! Thanks White."

"NO!"

"Look at all that blood coming out of her nose... EW!"

"Ha Ha! Nightmare's such a wuss!"

"Sh-shut up! Am not! Gray, tell Ace to stop it! -Cough-"

"Nightmare, get over here, you're coughing up blood again, sit down so I can give you your medicine."

"NOOOO! Gray, you're such a jerk! ACK! Getawaygetawaygetaway! I don't want medicine!... BLEGH."

"Ew! Nightmare, it's not nice to throw up blood next to my friend!"

* * *

**To be Continued... Maybe... If you guys want me to... Nah, just kidding :D I'll continue it anyway! All your thoughts can be magically transported to me by clicking the review button down below. Till next time~!**


	2. Greetings and Misunderstandings

I Do Not Own Heart no Kuni no Alice. Nor any of the references referenced in here. -T because I'm paranoid-

**NOTES:  
*Yaoi- Boy's Love**  
***Mangaka- A person who draws manga  
*Doujinshi- Manga made by fans; about one's OTPs' (One True Pairing) Usually made for anime.  
*Tsundere- Person who is cold on the outside, but is a total softie on the inside. Awesome adorable fluff ensues when they're in stories!**

* * *

"What the hell did you cretins do to Alice?!" Vivaldi screeched, bringing all of the boarders' attention to her and Blood. _'Crap!'_ they all thought as they all frantically tried to explain to Blood what happened.

"It was all Boris's fault!" Pierce wailed, sobbing for his friend and the fact that Boris would probably beat him up later for saying that. "Nuh-uh! It's Pierce's fault! He, he, uh.. He pushed her! Yeah!" Boris lied, trying to get all of the attention off of him. "Boris, it's not very gentlemanly like to lie! Lie one more time and you're moving back in with me!" Gowland pulled on one of Boris' ears, eliciting an "Ow!" from Boris. "Don't blame us! We were just innocent bystanders!" Ace, Black and White chorused. Ace added, "Although, you might wanna look at Gowland, he might've played his violin, causing poor Alice to faint from the shock of how badly he plays."

White and Black snickered, as Gowland profusely denied having anything to do with the poor girl fainting. Nightmare and Gray just stood idly by as they watched Blood start shouting that all of them were going to be homeless now, Julius had started to exit the room, Boris started to yell threats at Pierce, who cowered in the corner, clutching Alice, while Gowland started sobbing in the corner, muttering about how his violin playing was amazing, and finally, Blood's sister stopped screeching and stared at Alice.

Vivaldi had finally noticed that all of the boarders were men, and that Alice had blood dripping from her nose. _'Really?' _Vivaldi sighed, then looked to Blood. "Er, actually, it's not really anyone's fault here... So, uh..." Vivaldi looked down at Alice, slightly annoyed that an orange haired boy was clutching her as if his life depended on it, then back up to Blood, who had stopped yelling, but was still slightly flushed from doing so. "Yeah, you know how I said that Alice writes and draws about yaoi?"

Blood frowned, what exactly was yaoi? After voicing that he had no idea what this 'yaoi' was, Vivaldi blushed slightly as she started to explain. "Uh, w-well, it's you know, uh... It's basically about all the fluff and s-sexy stuff that..." She stutters, blushing even more, "uh, It's just Boy's Love!" She finished, holding up her hands to cover her now flushed face. Blood managed to stutter "B-boy's l-love...? Y-you mean t-that she," He signaled to Alice, who was now slightly stirring from her unconsciousness "SHE THINKS WE'RE ALL GAY?!"

He blushed, as did all the other tenants of the boarding house. Vivaldi ignored Blood's shouting as she quickly rushed to Alice, making sure she was okay. Alice's eyes fluttered open, and she stared at the scene in front of her, almost everyone in the room stared hard back at her, then she noticed that someone was holding her. "Eh? Uh... Pierce, was it? Um, could you please let me go? I need to get up." Pierce let her go, getting up and dusting himself off. "Alice! Are you all right?" Vivaldi asked, worried that Alice might've hit her head on something. Alice nodded, smiling.

Pierce then spoke up next, turning Alice around, saying in a strong voice, "I am NOT gay." Alice looked blankly at his green eyes, a confused expression on her face. "Who said you were?"

Now the boarders were confused.

"Oh... I see... It must be one of those things where the character denies any claim that he is, so you're in the closet then... Huh... Okay, I can work with that!" Alice hit her small fist across her open palm, eyes lighting up. "Then that means a secret romance! Oh my goshness! Yes! That would work perfectly! Okay, so, do you prefer it when your lover dominates, or when he-" Before Alice could go any further, Vivaldi clamped a hand over her mouth, smiling to the boarders.

"Okay, as you can probably already tell, our little Alice here is a mangaka, or more in more basic terms, she draws manga. Now, there are different kinds of manga, and one of those types is called yaoi, or Boy's Love, as you all heard earlier. Now, it's her dream to become world recognized, so she's constantly working and looking for new ideas. Now imagine that you were Alice, constantly looking for inspiration. What better place to look for it than in a boarding house full of good looking men? Yeah, she's hit the jackpot, right? So, please be understanding of Alice here, she doesn't mean to offend any of you, it's just her inner fan girl that's come out right now. Once you get to know her, though, I'm pretty sure you'll all understand a bit better."

Vivaldi then turned to Alice, a stern expression on her face, "And for you, Alice, it's not very polite to go around making up stories about people you've just met." Alice looked down at her feet, a pout on her face. "B-but, it wasn't my fault, it was Boris's fault! He asked Pierce if he wanted to play the _Punishment game_, and I think we all know what that insinuates!" Alice pointed a finger towards the purple haired boy, who had to think for a couple of seconds before getting what that meant. "Ew! No! Gross! No! J-just NO!" He stuttered, blushing profusely. Alice just smirked. "So, a tsundere punk boy and his timid, orange-haired lover...-Cue high pitched giggle-" Vivaldi lightly slapped Alice's head, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Alice! What did I say?!" Alice sighed, then looked up at Boris and Pierce, who glared at her, from their separate sides of the room. Realization hit her, her eyes widened, what had she done?! Maybe she had misjudged their types! Oh no! What if they were the kind of couple who were actually secretly in love with each other, but they were both too shy to confess?!

What if they were both too insecure about their sexuality, and didn't think the other liked them in that way? And now that she'd gone and accused them of being together, they're too embarrassed and ashamed to confess now! She had ruined it! Her eyes instantly filled with tears, the heavy feelings of guilt and regret started to sink in, together, they made a huge lump in her throat that made it hard to swallow. She looked at them both, apologizing in her head, and berating herself for automatically assuming they were the types who would go around secretly, their love already in full bloom.

She bowed deeply, her dirty blonde tresses framing her face, while her bangs covered her eyes. She had just ruined their love lives! "I-I'm deeply sorry! A-allow me to make it up to you both!" Boris and Pierce froze, what should they do? A girl was crying? How were they supposed to help? And why was she crying? Was it that a big deal? "U-uh, I-it's okay...?" He stuttered, his voice strained, what else should he say?! His eyes glanced around, everyone was staring at Pierce and him. Suddenly, his body reacted on it's own, and the next thing he knew, he had dragged Pierce over, and now he and Pierce were standing in front of the girl who was wiping at her eyes, muttering things. "Sorry... Ruined... Life... Confess... -Sob-... Yaoi...!" Those were the only words he could make out as she stared at them with watery eyes. "I-It's okay, friend, n-no one's mad at you, right Boris?" Pierce elbowed Boris' side. Boris nodded hurriedly, a tense smile on his face.

Alice rubbed at her eyes, looking down at her feet. Could these people be so nice as to forgive her for ruining a potential relationship with the one they loved? She smiled, these people were so nice and forgiving! "O-okay, then, once a-again -sniff- let me apologize for the misunderstanding! I promise I won't let it happen again!" She smiled cheerfully to the rest of the boarders.

Vivaldi sighed, patting Alice's head, leaning down to whisper, "You're gonna make some *doujinshi about them now, right?" Alice nodded excitedly, adding a cheerful "Fan fiction too!" Vivaldi rolled her eyes, looking over to Blood, who was mentally asking himself how hectic these next few months will be. "Well, Blood, I guess you should show us to our rooms now." Vivaldi picked up her two _really_ big suitcases, and Alice picked up her small backpack. "About that, I'm not sure if you'll like this, but the only two rooms available are on different sides of the house. One is on the East side, and the other is one the West." Blood gestured to each sides of the staircase that split in two above them, while Vivaldi's eyes narrowed.

"What? You expect Alice and I to live in different rooms? In a house full of boys?!"

Alice looked around them, ignoring the sibling's conversation, instead admiring how big and decorated the boarding house was. She took in the elegant scene that Blood must have spent a fortune to create. A small, but very charming chandelier hung high from the ceiling, and dark, heavy looking curtains blocked most of the sunlight from entering the room, which was painted with intricate designs, the paint being the many shades of the color blue. Alice's eye's slightly widened, were they really going to be staying here from now on?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Vivaldi, who was calling her. "-lice, Alice! Are you listening?" Alice's head snapped back to the siblings, whose faces were a bit flushed from arguing. "Listen, Alice, Vivaldi doesn't seem to be listening to logic. She insists that you and her share a room together, but I keep on telling her that the only two rooms available are small rooms. They only have single, queen sized beds, and I wouldn't want you young ladies to be uncomfortable at night, I'm pretty sure you would enjoy a bed to yourself, and not with this _thing_," He motions to a fuming Vivaldi, "So could you please talk some sense into her?"

Alice looked to Vivaldi, slightly amused. "Vivaldi, are you sure you want to room with me? Remember all of our attempts at sleepovers?" Vivaldi thought for a few seconds, then sighed nodding as she paled slightly. "Remember how I get when I read fan fiction, how I shout at my laptop, and squeal like a little schoolgirl? How high pitched my giggles get, don't you remember how much that annoys you? Remember how frustrated I get when I can't come up with ideas for stories? Remember how I rant and scream and throw my pencils at the wall when I can't get a drawing to look just right? Remember how you got sleep deprived because I was too noisy for you to sleep? Also, do you remember that one time when I was having_ that_ dream, and how I slept walked and did_ that_? Do you really want to go through that again?"

Vivaldi flinched, remembering how Alice had dreamt she was put in a certain Yaoi story she had read before going to sleep, and then she had started yelling things while she was still asleep, walking around the room, screaming and crying for an 'Alfred', yelling "You Bloody Wanker! Get back here so I can **** and ****!" And how Alice finally had settled to hugging her so hard that she was about to pass out, muttering "You stupid Yankee..." before falling back to sleep again. In the morning, after she had told Alice, Alice just chuckled, muttering a 'sorry', and then going on about their favorite show at the time, Hetalia.

Vivaldi gave one last defeated look at Alice, before turning to her brother. "Fine. You win. I'll take the room in the West." Blood smirked, still a bit curious about Alice's dream. "Okay, dear sister, I shall escort you to your room," He looks to the boarders, who are still standing there, "And I need a volunteer to escort Alice to her room. Who lives in the East wing?" A few raised their hands, those few being Ace, Black, White, Julius, and Nightmare. "Okay Alice, these are your neighbors now, so, yeah. Who lives next to the small room?" Blood asked, looking expectantly at the boarders.

"I do. -Cough-" Alice looked over to a sickly looking man. "Who are you?" Alice questioned, while Blood slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, you guys haven't introduced yourselves yet. I'm terribly sorry, Alice, it's just that I forgot with everything that's happened." Blood then looked expectantly at the boarders. A brunette dressed in a simple red t-shirt with black slacks on came forward, shaking Alice's hand with both of his. "Hey-o! The names Ace! You seem super interesting, so we're friends now, 'kay?" Alice smiled back politely, nodding as she did so, as two oddly dressed twins came up next.

The one in the black hoodie with one red headphone hanging out of his left ear muttered "Hi. My name's Black." While the other, adorned in an all white tux gasped, as if shocked. "Oh my gods! Black didn't cuss! You, my very adorable new friend, Alice, are a miracle worker! I think you've gone and made Black fall in love with you! If I may have the honor of having such a pretty girl like yourself know my name, it would be great." He looked at Alice, ignoring Black's glare. Alice nodded, causing White to smile brightly, "Good! My name is White, as you might have guessed." Alice shook his hand, already imagining the two in a relationship in which Black is the tsundere type, and is constantly jealous because White unintentionally flirts with everyone.

Next came Gowland and Boris, Gowland introduced himself with a big grin on his face, telling Alice that if she could make Boris that flustered, then she was definitely worth being friends with. Boris just stuck his tongue out at her. Pierce came trotting up next, smiling as he hugged his new friend again, before running back to the rest of the group.

The next two who came up looked very easy to write a story about. The sickly one was so the uke! "Hello, my name is Gray, it's a pleasure to meet you." The dark haired man shook her hand firmly, while the silver haired one coughed into his hand. "Hey, I'm Nightmare, such a pleasure to meet ya!" He was going to shake her hand, but then realized he had coughed blood into his glove. He smiled sheepishly as he was pulled away by Gray, then he started to beg Gray when he found out he was planning to give him some more medicine. Alice smiled, this house looked fun!

IDEA! Nightmare hates medicine, right? So that would mean he would be willing to do anything to not take it, right? If he were to persuade Gray with 'favors'... Gray would be tempted... Nightmare seduces! Innocent eyes, tears, weakly coughing, and finally, asking if he could lay his head on Gray's lap, Gray couldn't resist his innocent face, then Nightmare would 'accidentally' brush up against something with his hand... Inner Nosebleed!

Alice was coming up with more ideas when Blood clapped his hands, disturbing her thoughts. "Well, you've met everybody... Wait, where's Julius?" Ace then piped up "He was being moody, as usual, and said that he was going back to work." Blood nodded, sighing. "Well Alice, it looks like you'll have to meet him another time. It's getting dark, and I'm sure you want to rest up." Alice nodded, looking at Vivaldi, who looked irritated. "Yeah, yeah, let's hurry. I'm freakin' starving!" Vivaldi complained, reminding Alice that she was also very hungry. "Okay, well, Nightmare, if you could please escort miss Alice to her room, then we can decide on what to order for tonight's dinner." Nightmare nodded, glad to have an excuse to get away from Gray and his evil medicine.

"Come come, Miss Alice, your room is this way." Nightmare gestured towards the staircase, smiling as he did so. "Yes sir!" Alice saluted as she followed him. "Vivaldi and Blood followed, parting at the top of the staircase. "Alice, promise you'll tell me if any of these weirdos do anything, okay?" Vivaldi glanced to Nightmare, who frowned slightly. "Of course, of course, don't worry! They all seem nice and fun! Besides, we'll see each other in a few minutes again, we have to eat dinner, remember? And anyway, it's not like anybody would do anything to me, huh, Nightmare?" Alice mentally added _'Because they all have each other!'_

Nightmare nodded. Alice then got that glint in her eyes, her hands suddenly wanting to type all the stories she had made up today on her laptop. Vivaldi sighed, Alice was so naïve sometimes. "Blood, you better not have any perverts renting rooms here, if anyone touches Alice, they're dead. Even deader than the zombies on Highschool of the Dead." Blood, not getting the reference just nodded blankly. "Yeah. 'kay." Alice and Vivaldi then parted to their new rooms. Vivaldi, worried and concerned, Alice, excited and nervous. The rest of the boarders slowly walked back to their rooms, all thinking about the new additions to the house, mainly, about Alice.

* * *

**So, yeah! I apologize for any mistakes, and sorry if it was lame... thanks for reading! Review if you must. Till next time!**


	3. Bishounen!

**I Do not own HnKnA. Nor the other amazing titles. By the way, sorry this chapter is super late! Laziness and writer's block, they're constantly trying to kill me.  
**

***Bishonen- Beautiful youth.**

* * *

"So, Alice, what brings you to this boarding house? Blood doesn't usually let girls come live with us, and it seems you and Vivaldi are, somehow, able to defy that rule." Nightmare wondered aloud, glancing down to Alice, who looked at her feet, blushing slightly. "U-uh, w-well... You see, I, I mean, Vivaldi and I, uh, just wanted to live in the city, but since, you know, we're kind of young, our parents thought it would be best if we stayed with Blood for awhile before setting out on our own. Yeah." Alice nervously lied, deciding that it would be best if the real reason why they were here were kept secret.

Nightmare nodded, and they were enveloped in a comfortable silence. They soon got to her room, after journeying five minutes through the hallway adorned in red wallpaper. "Well, this is it. I guess you can get settled in and come down to eat. I'll go ahead and start heading out to the dining room. Take your time." Nightmare then turned, leaving Alice to unpack. _'My new room...'_

Alice gulped as she turned a small silver key in the lock, unlocking the door._ 'I wonder what it looks like.'_ She thought as she was suddenly greeted with a blinding light. She shielded her eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden brightness. "Ugh..." She groaned, as she strode towards the window across the room, her objective being to close the curtains. Her hand groped around the window, only grabbing air. "Why does the sun have to be so freakin' bright today?" She unshielded her eyes, seeing that the storm that had loomed over the manor was now slowly creeping over the mountains in the distance. She'd probably have to ask Blood for some curtains later, but for now, she probably better just focus on unpacking. She sighed happily, looking around the room.

It was a very spacious room, she wondered why they had described it as little. The room was painted a relaxing light blue, and up against the right wall was a huge bed, which had white sheets and blankets piled neatly on top. There was a moderately sized dark brown dresser in one corner, and a small table and chair up against the window, not to mention it had many electrical outlets where she could plug in her laptops charger. "Yay! It's not small at all! I have a place to place my laptop! I have room to pace around so I can talk to myself! I have a window! I have a freakin' HUGE bed! I have freedom! Awesomeness!" She grinned as she went to the bed and unzipped her bag.

"Let's see, what did I bring with me again...?" She muttered, and began taking out her things. She had brought her awesome sketchbook, which also came with her awesome pencils, which were in her awesome pencil case. She had also brought her black laptop, which had one of those Wi-Fi thingies that let her hook up to the internet, some notebooks for story ideas, and clothes that would probably last her another couple of days. Oh, and her blue stuffed panda named Pickles. She never left home without it, and she certainly wouldn't leave it with _those_ people.

After folding her clothes neatly and placing them in the drawer, she set up her laptop on the table, hooking it up to the charger, she grinned. "Oh Mr. Laptop, you and I are going to be up all night! We have to write up all this juicy Yaoi goodness and share it with the world!" She carefully placed Pickles on her bed, covering him with one of the white blankets. "Now, now, Pickles, this place is awesome, so don't be afraid. I'll be back soon, so feel free to take a nap or something." With that said, she gently kissed Pickles on the head and exited her room, heading downstairs.

* * *

"Are you serious Blood? This is my room? Really?" Vivaldi's room was exactly the same as Alice's room, but since Vivaldi was used to more luxurious things, she couldn't believe that she would be living in such a "small" room. Blood sighed, "I told you it was small, now hurry up and get unpacked, what if Alice is already done? Then she'll go downstairs, and you know who's downstairs? The people you called 'molesters'. Imagine if Alice were to go down there, all alone,-" "Shush! Okay, okay, I'll unpack quickly, so go downstairs and make sure no one touches Alice!"

Blood nodded wearily, sighing as he left her room. After Blood left, Vivaldi examined the room. "Well, at least it has a bed...*dramatic sigh*..." She picked up her suitcases and carried them to her bed. She opened one, which was full of her anime DVDs and her manga books. She scanned the room, finding that the only suitable place to put her collection was on top of the dresser. After meticulously placing her collection in just the right way on the dresser, she decided to just leave the rest of her things unpacked and head down to dinner. "Oh Ikuto, you're awesome, perfect face is still amazing, even after being squashed against all my other DVDs." Vivaldi said lovingly as she traced a finger over a Shugo Chara DVD case. After admiring some of her other books and CDs, she then started to head downstairs, walking quickly as she did so.

Who knows what those perverts could be doing to Alice?

* * *

Alice made her way downstairs, surprised that Vivaldi wasn't there yet. "Hmm. Wonder what we're eating tonight." Alice absentmindedly said, walking down the stairs. She soon reached the dining room, blushing slightly as she entered the room. Everyone stared at her from their seats at the extremely long dinner table. 'Everyone' being Ace, Boris, Pierce, Black, and Nightmare."U-um. Hi, again." She muttered as she briskly walked to the nearest available seat, she knew her face was as red as a tomato by now. Nightmare smiled at her as she passed, then excused himself to go use the bathroom.

As she was about to sit down, she heard, "No! No, friend! Come sit next to me!" Pierce waved at her from his spot, which was located at the end of the table. "P-Pierce, there's no room for me to sit next to you." Alice nodded politely at Black, who was seated next to Pierce. "But I don't wanna sit next to him! He's scary and mean, and he says a buncha bad things!" Black just stared back at Alice, who didn't like being the center of attention. "I-I think I'll just sit here, Pierce..." Alice smiled apologetically, taking her seat. _'Somehow, the air feels kinda... Tense.' _Alice thought, were they still mad at her?

She shyly looked up from her lap, and was surprised to see everyone still staring at her. "What?" She asked, slightly flustered, and slightly annoyed that they obviously hadn't learned that staring at other people for a really long time was rude. Ace responded, "You're acting weird." Alice raised an eyebrow, "Weird? Could you, uh, elaborate a little bit more?"

Boris chuckled from his spot across from her. "You were being all loud and noisy earlier, going on about that Yaoi crap, right? And now you're being all... skittish... You were all blushing when you walked in here, like you were embarrassed or something. And even now, your voice is all soft. You're weird." Alice blushed even more, was she being loud earlier? She hadn't realized.

Then she got mad, what right did he have to be asking her this? It's not like it's any of his business. "Well sorry I'm not acting like I was earlier. Anyway, I could say that you're a weirdo too! You were all blushing and stuttering awhile ago, why aren't you doing that now? Also, wouldn't you be embarrassed if you were the one walking into a room, and everyone in that room was just staring at you? Just staring and staring, like those freakin' creepy dolls that some people collect. You guys didn't even blink, just stare, stare, stare, 'Oh, look! It's Alice, let's just all stare at her so she'll feel uncomfortable!' Really guys? Is this what your lives have come to? Staring at young, innocent girls until your heads explode? That's kinda sad, don't you think?"

Alice glared at Boris, who blushed when he was reminded that he was blushing and stuttering earlier. "Of course, I only meant to offend Boris, because he was being annoying, so the rest of you don't have to take it personally." She smiled at the rest apologetically, the rest nodded, Boris _was_ being rude. Just then, Blood walked into the room, looking around. "Where's everyone else?" Only Black responded, his response being a shrug. Blood sighed, "I guess they're going to be starving tonight... Oh well, anyway, who's turn was it to cook tonight?"

Silence filled the room, everyone stared at one another, the same expression on everyone's face, one that asked 'Wasn't it yours?'

Blood scowled, "What the hell people?! Are we supposed to starve tonight just because one of you imbeciles forgot?! I swear, it's the same every single fuckin' time! Why can't you just do as I say?!'" Blood then went on a word rampage, curses and some words that could be described as 'colorful' rushed out of his mouth as he stalked out of the room.

The room became silent again, and Alice could feel the awkward tension begin to rise once more. "S-so, um... Wha-" "Good news!" Blood suddenly announced loudly from the entrance, "Elliot can deliver."

_Beep Beep BeepBeep BeepBeepBeep BeepBeepBeepBeep!_

Alice's inner writer/fangirl began to stir from deep within her. Who was this Elliot? Was he yet another ***bishonen** in this already beautiful place where all her potential yaoi scenarios could come to life? Most probably -Grin-

* * *

And that's that! Finished, for now...  
Anyway, the same generic bidding of farewell; As always, please review, transport your thoughts to me magically by pressing the magic button below, love it, dislike it, constructive criticism is always appreciated, etc...


End file.
